My Will
by GenkiPlus
Summary: My first Malik fic. Involving love, and some really odd twisted plots. Contains OCxM and a few others! Read and Review! :B
1. Chapter One

Ah ha! Check it out. This is one of my newest fictions. And it was a request by my good friend Nuri-Chan! I had off of school today, so I thought I would get started and write it. ^^v Heh. Well, It's going to be a bit of a tie-in with my other fic, Shooting Star. Only because it will have my Adelai character in it. So yes. I really hope you enjoy this fic. :D I hope it's going to be as great as some of the other things I have already written but so, enjoy this chapter!!  
  
My Will  
  
Chapter One - One Another  
  
  
  
"This is great! It's just great!" Adelai shrieked as she ran around the kitchen holding a piece of paper in her right hand as she ran.  
  
"Great? What's great?" Ryou Bakura asked from the sofa in her living room. He slowly sat up and looked over the edge of the sofa and looked at his girlfriend.  
  
"She's coming here! To stay for a while!" Adelai did a little dance around the kitchen again.  
  
"Who is coming?" Ryou got up and walked over to his girlfriend. Who was now jumping around the vinyl flooring in her socks. She nearly fell over, but she was able to keep her balance.  
  
"One of my closest friends! Caryn is coming to stay for a while!" She started to dance again.  
  
"Okay. Okay. Calm down, please?" Ryou said as he took her hand and led her to the sofa so she wouldn't be able to fall flat on her face because of her odd dancing around the kitchen.  
  
"I can't believe it." Adelai grinned. One of her closest friends from home was allowed to stay with her for a while.  
  
"Calm down. And start from the beginning." Ryou told her.  
  
"Caryn. When I lived back in America, we were good friends. And when I moved away, I wasn't really able to talk to her anymore. I mean, yeah, we write letters to each other and stuff but. Yeah. She's coming here for a few months!" Adelai smiled.  
  
"That's wonderful to hear. When is she getting here?" Ryou asked her.  
  
"This weekend." Adelai said. She will finally be able to show her around Japan. And meet all of her friends. Who knew?  
  
****  
  
"Okay. She told me to meet her here. Now, all I have to do is find her. Which shouldn't be too hard. Considering her hair is so bright." A young girl whom looked about fifteen or sixteen wandered around Tokyo Airport looking for her friend.  
  
"Caryn!" She heard a shriek coming from the end of a row of chairs. "You made it!" Adelai ran over to her friend and gave her a big hug. Considering Adelai's tiny height, she had to get up on her toes to give her friend a hug. Caryn was about 5'4" inches tall, a full 3 or 4 inches taller than her friend here.  
  
"Glad to see you made it." Adelai let go of her friend and clasped her hands together and smiled at her friend. "I've missed having you around." Adelai told her.  
  
"Yeah. I've missed you, too. It's weird without you at home. No loud blonde girl running around screaming at the top of her lungs." Caryn grinned down at her friend.  
  
"Hey, I take offense to that." Adelai pouted.  
  
"I was only joking. You know that." Caryn told her friend.  
  
"I know. Heh. Hey! Everyone! Come meet Caryn!" Adelai turned around to see her friends standing there, all of whom were waiting to meet this Caryn.  
  
"Whoa. I just thought you were coming to pick me up?" Caryn nudged Adelai in the back.  
  
"Well, I thought you deserved more than me." Adelai grinned. She walked over to her friends and began to introduce them to Caryn.  
  
"Okay! Introductions are always best! So, Caryn, I would like you to meet one of my close friends Tea." Adelai pointed over at Tea as she spoke.  
  
"Nice to meet you, Caryn. Adelai told us nothing but good things about you." Tea said.  
  
"Don't worry, they were good things," Adelai said as she continued, "This is Yuugi." She pointed over to Yuugi and he waved to her.  
  
"So you're Caryn." He spoke.  
  
Caryn always wondered if there was somebody out in the world shorter than her friend Adelai. And boy, she just found out that there was somebody shorter than her friend out there. And that somebody was Yuugi.  
  
"The two pigs over there are Joey and Tristan." Adelai rolled her eyes as she saw the two eating food, again.  
  
"Didn't you two eat before we left?" Yuugi asked the two.  
  
"Yeah. But, we got hungry again." Joey said with a mouth full.  
  
"Nice to see ya, Caryn!" Tristan said before he took another bite of something he had in his hands.  
  
"Ditto." Joey told her as he began to stuff his face.  
  
"Ignore those two. Please. It will be better for you if you did so," Adelai said as she moved onto the last person who was there.  
  
"And this is my boyfriend, Ryou." Adelai grinned as she introduced him to her best friend.  
  
"So this is Ryou!" Caryn said as she smiled at her friend. She really did know how to pick them, didn't she? Caryn had to admit that she was a bit jealous of her friend. Who knew? Maybe she would find somebody while she was here.  
  
"Didn't Malik and Isis come with us?" Ryou asked his girlfriend.  
  
"No, I think those two were busy today. Well, at least we can introduce Caryn to Malik when we get to school on Monday." Adelai said.  
  
"Malik? Who's that?" Caryn asked her friends as they got her luggage and walked back to the car.  
  
"Another friend. Well, a friend of Ryou's anyways. We thought he was going to be here today, but he got busy and couldn't make it. You can see him on Monday when we get to school." Adelai said as they finally reached her car and she unlocked it for everyone to get in.  
  
"Who is coming with me?" Adelai asked, "And who will go home with Tea?" She finished. Adelai's car wasn't big enough to fit seven people in, so she could only take three with her, and Tea would be able to take three home with her.  
  
"Caryn and I will go with you." Ryou told her as they all got into the appropriate car and got themselves situated.  
  
"Alright. See you guys on Monday, then!" Adelai waved out of the window and turned her car on and began to drive. "Alright! Home we go!" She said as she drove off towards the end of the parking garage they were in at the airport.  
  
"I can't wait to see your parents again." Caryn said in the front seat, Ryou was sitting in the back.  
  
"They can't wait to see you either. They will be happy to actually see somebody who actually missed me back home." Adelai frowned to herself as she was driving.  
  
"Are you talking about Nira?" Caryn asked her friend who was driving.  
  
"Stupid Nira.." Was all Caryn heard her friend mumbled as she turned down a street on a green light.  
  
"She came here, didn't she?" Caryn just knew it. She knew how Nira could be.  
  
"Yes. And it wasn't pretty." Adelai said.  
  
"It wasn't. I had to pull Addy off of Nira." Ryou said from the backseat of the car.  
  
"Are you serous?" Caryn turned around to face Ryou.  
  
"Sure thing. I guess Addy snapped, so she finally decided to beat the living anything out of Nira. That's when I decided to drag her away and that was the end of that." Ryou shrugged his shoulders to his girlfriend's best friend.  
  
"Enough about Nira." Adelai said as she turned into the driveway of her house. "Just forget about her." Adelai turned the car off and got out of the car and walked to the trunk to get out Caryn's bags.  
  
"It's okay, really." Caryn said as she walked up next to her close friend. "Don't worry about her." She said to her.  
  
"I know I shouldn't let it bother me, but, well, just forget about it." Adelai said as she took one of Caryn's suitcases and began to lug it into her house.  
  
"Is she okay?" Caryn asked Ryou as he began to help her with her bags.  
  
"She'll be fine. Honest." Ryou said as they both walked into Adelai's house.  
  
"Oh, Caryn! It is so nice to see you again!" Adelai's mother came out from the living room to greet her daughters close friend.  
  
"It is nice to see you again, Mrs. Christensen." Caryn smiled at her friend's mother..  
  
"This is just wonderful. You will be staying in Adelai's room with her while you are here. I'm sorry to say, but our guest bedroom is completely finished yet." Mrs. Christensen clasped her hands together as she led the three into the kitchen.  
  
"It's alright, no problem." Caryn said.  
  
"Are you going to stay for dinner, Ryou?" Adelai's mother asked him politely as she began to get things out of the refrigerator for dinner.  
  
"If that's alright with you, I would like to stay." Ryou nodded his head at her.  
  
"Alright. Two extra places tonight!" Mrs. Christensen shooed the three away as she began to make dinner.  
  
"Addy, I brought something for you." Caryn said as she pulled something out of one of her bags. She had pulled out a Dance Dance Revolution game.  
  
"Oh! You brought it! I have always wanted to play this." Adelai said.  
  
"You have played it, though." Ryou told her.  
  
"Yes, but not at a mall or something. I hate when total strangers watch me as I dance." Adelai shuddered at the thought and the three all went into the living room to play Dance Dance Revolution.  
  
About an hour later, the three are still playing Dance Dance Revolution, and Caryn seems to be winning by far. Ryou stood out this turn, to watch his girlfriend and her best friend duke it out and see who was the best.  
  
"I have to admit, you are getting better, Adelai." Caryn said as they began to pick a song for the final stage.  
  
"You, too. But then again, you were always the DDR queen." Adelai grinned as she picked "Hysteria" and they began to dance to it.  
  
This was so much fun. Caryn knew she was going to have a great time while she was in Japan with her best friend, Addy. And the fun hasn't even started yet. She still hadn't met Malik yet. Who was he anyways? She couldn't wait until Monday to find out who this man was.  
  
To Be Continued! :D  
  
There! How did everyone like it? Well, I am writing this as a request for mah buddy Nuri, who is also writing a fic for me. "Face Behind A Mask" from G Gundam. Considering I have a slight obsession with Schwarz Bruder/Kyoji Kasshu. And I thought I would write something for her! This could be a very early Christmas present, Nuri-Chan! Hehehe.  
  
Thomas: Christmas? It's only October!  
  
Kenji: Shut up. I know that. But it takes me forever to write things out!  
  
Thomas: So true.  
  
Kyoji: Why aren't you on the class trip, Kenji?  
  
Kenji: I didn't want to go to Baltimore. X_x; So, I told people to buy me stuff when they got back later today! ^^v  
  
Thomas: You're cheap.  
  
Kenji: Shut up, you.. x_e; I need to get a new job because I have to pay for my AMA trip in the summer.  
  
Kyoji: How much is it?  
  
Kenji: With everything, including my music, 4000 bucks. And I am very poor right now. ;-;  
  
So! Everyone pray for me while I search for a new job and get some money for AMA! Wish me luck! And my surgery has been delayed until the very beginning of December! ^_^v At least I can see Harry Potter then I can die happy. Don't forget to review! No flames, please! Sankyuu! 


	2. Chapter Two

This is the second chapter of My Will. I have decided to start the second chapter now because well, I have off today and I have nothing else to do. ^^;; Be patient with me. This may be the only update for at least a week or so. I will not be around this weekend. I think I am going away for a banquet or something.  
  
Thomas: That banquet requires you to wear a skirt. *snicker*  
  
Kenji: Shut up. -_-;  
  
Nuriko: Be sure to take a picture of it, Thomas!  
  
Kenji: Why are you all being so cruel to me? ;-; *runs away*  
  
On with the chapter! ^_^v I hope everyone likes it so far. I know Nuri does. :B Heh. Don't forget to review, either!  
  
My Will  
  
Chapter Two - Just Another Day  
  
"Monday. I hate Mondays." Caryn rolled out of the spare bed that was set up in Adelai's bedroom. It wasn't even nearly 6 am yet, but she was already awake. Caryn knew that Adelai usually spent a lot of time in the bathroom due to the fact that her hair was getting pretty long. So, Caryn decided to wait until her friend was done before she would go and get her shower.  
  
About five minutes passed when Adelai walked back into her bedroom fully dressed and ready to go. "Bathroom's free!" She said cheerfully as she watched her friend walk with her stuff into the bathroom and close the door behind her.  
  
"Breakfast will be done soon, so I will be downstairs!" Adelai said as she grabbed her backpack and scampered down the stairs and into the kitchen.  
  
When Caryn was finished with her shower, she got dressed and finished getting ready. She was finally going to meet the rest of Adelai's friends today at school. And Malik. She wondered what Malik was going to be like.  
  
She made her way down the stairs to find Adelai and her family sitting at the table, waiting for her so they could start breakfast.  
  
"Morning!" Adelai said cheerfully as her friend sat down next to her.  
  
"Good morning." Caryn mumbled as she began to eat her breakfast.  
  
"Are you going to drive to school today, Adelai?" Mrs. Christensen asked her daughter as they were eating breakfast.  
  
"Yes, I am. And I was just going to take Caryn to school. That's all." Adelai said.  
  
"Alright. What about Ryou?" Caryn asked her friend.  
  
"Oh, he can drive himself, ya know?" Adelai said to her.  
  
"Oh. Heh. Sorry. I didn't know." Caryn said as she finished her breakfast first and sat there waiting for Adelai to finish hers so they could get a move on to school.  
  
"See you when we get back!" Adelai told her parents as she put her shoes on and made her way to the front door.  
  
"Goodbye! Have a good day! You too, Caryn!" She heard Adelai's parents yell to them as they walked out the front door and made their way to the little blue car that was Adelai's very own.  
  
"Hop in. Maybe we could get there early and actually see Malik before he falls asleep against his desk like he normally does." Adelai said as they both climbed into the car and went their way down the street, heading towards Domino High school.  
  
****  
  
"I don't want to be here. Why do we have to come to school anyways?" Joey asked his friends when they had all arrived at Domino High.  
  
"It's Monday. We have to be here. We need to get our educations." Tea shouted in his ear to wake him up.  
  
"Nice alarm clock, eh, buddy?" Tristan smacked Joey on the back.  
  
"Hey, Malik. You haven't met Caryn yet have you?" Ryou turned around to his other friend, who had his head resting on a desk.  
  
"Caryn who?" He asked him.  
  
"Adelai's friend. She's going to be staying her for about the rest of the school year." Ryou told him.  
  
"That's lovely. Thanks for sharing that valuable information with me." Malik closed his eyes.  
  
"I'll never understand you, Malik." Ryou sighed and walked away from Malik's desk, and went back to his own desk.  
  
"Here's your homeroom, Caryn. Same as mine!" Ryou heard Adelai's voice from the doorway; he looked up and saw her standing there with Caryn right beside her. It looked like Adelai was showing Caryn around the school so she wouldn't get lost later on.  
  
"Well, at least you're in my homeroom." Caryn told her friend as she looked around.  
  
"Not only me, but Malik is here, too." Adelai giggled slightly and pointed over to the Malik's desk. And it looked like he was sleeping again.  
  
"Hello, Ryou! I see your friend is asleep, as usual." Adelai nodded slightly.  
  
"How did you guess that? I tried to talk to him before you two got here, but he didn't seem very interested." Ryou shrugged his shoulders as he led the two girls over to Malik.  
  
"Malik! Wake up, now!" Adelai tossed her notebook at him and watched it land on his head with a loud thud.  
  
"Ow. Come on, can't you tell that I'm trying to get some sleep here?!" Malik thundered at the short girl as she snickered at him.  
  
"Attitude. Sorry Malik. But you weren't around on Friday, so I thought I would introduce you to Caryn right now. Lazy." Adelai pointed to her friend to her left.  
  
Malik's eyes looked over at Caryn. Sure, she was very pretty. But Malik didn't have time for a girlfriend. More or less, he did not have time for anything except for sleep right now. He just wanted to be left alone afterwards.  
  
"Nice to meet you." Malik told her as he continued to look at her.  
  
"Same here." Caryn nodded at him.  
  
"I will let you two get to know each other." Adelai grinned slightly and walked over to Ryou's desk.  
  
"So, you are Adelai's friend, eh?" Malik sat up and asked the girl standing in front of him.  
  
"Yep. Just got here on Friday." Caryn nodded to him.  
  
"I'm just curious about this but you aren't friends with that Nira girl, are you?" Malik asked her questioningly.  
  
"No way. I don't like Nira. She's way to cruel for myself to handle." Caryn shook her head rapidly at the response she gave him.  
  
"Good. Because, I'd have to hurt you if you were. That girl just means trouble." Malik told her.  
  
"Yeah, I know. I know what she's like. I have talked to her before. She's just plain rude and all." Caryn told him.  
  
"Yes. She is." Malik said.  
  
What was Caryn going to say next? She had no clue what she wanted to say. But she never did get the chance to finish what she wanted to say, because their homeroom teacher came in and made everyone take their seats to begin the day.  
  
Caryn finally got her schedule from her homeroom teacher. She seemed to have a lot of classes with Ryou and Malik. She didn't have very many classes with Adelai, because all of her classes were history oriented. Caryn just hated history to say the least. She at least had chorus with Adelai, and she also had orchestra to keep her occupied for the time being.  
  
"Yes! We have chorus together again! You're really going to like that class. We have it with Yuugi, Tea and Ryou, also." Adelai said as she and Caryn walked down to the auditorium where chorus was held everyday.  
  
"What about Malik?" Caryn asked her friend as they walked through the auditorium doors.  
  
"What about him?" Adelai asked her friend as she tossed her backpack on one of the chairs and sat herself down in the chair right next to it.  
  
"I mean, what classes does he have?" Caryn asked her shorter friend.  
  
"Well, definitely not chorus. I don't think he would be caught dead in here. I guess you could say it's against his 'religion'." Adelai shrugged as she waited for the three others to get there.  
  
"Oh." Caryn nodded to her friend. What was wrong with her? Why was she suddenly thinking about Malik all of a sudden? She just met him this morning. She couldn't have fallen for him this fast, could she?  
  
"Are you trying to tell me that you have a teensy widdle crush on Malik now?" Adelai piped up after a few seconds of silence between the two.  
  
"What makes you say that?" Caryn asked her friend who was sitting down next to herself.  
  
"I just know it. Come on, you can't hide it from me. I know you too well." Adelai grinned slightly, "Just tell me the truth, please?" Adelai pouted at her friend.  
  
"Well, maybe I do. So what?" Caryn said.  
  
"Ah hah! I knew it! I knew it!" Adelai said as she started to do a little dance around the chairs.  
  
That was when Ryou and the other two decided to walk in. He knew when he found his girlfriend doing a little 'victory dance' around the seats meant that something was up with her.  
  
"Hello, Caryn. What's up with sugar-queen here?" Ryou asked her as he sat down in one of the auditorium seats.  
  
"Well, she's just a bit happy right now. Can't you tell." Caryn gave her friend a pleading look. And she knew Adelai wouldn't tell the others about how she really felt about Malik. That was just the way Adelai was. If somebody told her a secret, she usually always kept it to herself. But if things got out of hand with it, she would end up telling somebody about it. But Caryn knew Adelai wouldn't tell anybody this time.  
  
"She's always happy." Tea grinned at her friend who just finally stopped her dance around the seats.  
  
"Do you have a problem with me being happy all the time?" Adelai asked Tea questioningly.  
  
"Nope!" Tea smiled as she sat down.  
  
****  
  
"I think you should seriously tell Malik how you feel." Adelai told her friend as they walked into the front door of her house.  
  
"No. Really, I don't want to tell him. He doesn't seem like the lovable type to me." Caryn said to her friend.  
  
"Oh, really? Not the lovable type, eh?" Adelai asked her friend.  
  
"What are you getting at?" Caryn asked Adelai inquisitively.  
  
"Well, only because I see Malik sitting in the living room. And I know he is definitely not here to see me. Go talk to him. I have a couple things to do for my work upstairs anyways." Adelai said as she pushed her friend into the living room and then ran upstairs herself. Adelai did not want to get herself into this. She also decided to close the door to her room so she would not hear any of the things that the two would say downstairs.  
  
"Hi, Malik. What are you doing here?" Caryn asked him as she saw him stand up.  
  
"I guess, I.. Just wanted to say hi to you. That was all." Malik said as he walked past her as if he was going to leave or something.  
  
"Hey, don't leave." Caryn told him.  
  
"And why not?" He asked her slightly.  
  
"Because I said for you not to leave. Sit down." She offered him to sit next to her on the sofa in the living room of Adelai's own house.  
  
And he did sit down next to her. Without saying anything, he sat right next to her on the sofa.  
  
"Tell me a bit about yourself, Malik." Caryn told him quietly.  
  
"There really is not much for me to tell you." Malik shrugged his shoulders as she looked at him softly. "Why don't you tell me about yourself?" He asked her.  
  
"Alright. If you really want to know so badly." Caryn shrugged slightly. "What do you want to know anyways?" She asked him remarkably. Just what did he want to know anyways? It is not like she had an entire story to tell, well not just yet anyways.  
  
"Why don't you start off about where you are from, or something." Malik shrugged.  
  
"Well, I was born in South Korea. And my parents decided to move to America before I was even one year old. And I guess that is how I met Adelai. I used to live near her, well, when she lived in America that is. Our parents were close friends. So, Adelai and I were always together. And at school, we were inseparable. And then Adelai's father decided to move them to Japan because of his work. And that is how I got here. Because of Adelai. My parents thought it would be nice if we visited each other for a bit. So, here I am!" Caryn told him.  
  
"Hehe." Adelai snickered from the top of the stairway. She knew she should not be listening in on her friends' conversation, but she just could not help it. She knew those two had a thing for each other. And it was up to her to get those two together. Even if it met her entire life. Who knew what was going to happen.  
  
Adelai slowly walked back into her room and picked up her phone, dialing Tea's number.  
  
"Hello?" Tea answered on the other line.  
  
"Tea! Hah! You were right after all!" Adelai laughed.  
  
"Right about what?" Tea asked her friend.  
  
"About Malik and Caryn." Adelai grinned to herself.  
  
"Are you serious?" Tea asked her.  
  
"Yep! They like each other." Adelai stated.  
  
They liked each other.  
  
To Be Continued! :D  
  
Hah. Second Chapter up so far! ^_^v Be happy, Nuri-Chan!! I finished two chapters in one day. So, no more updates for a few days. My hands hurt, and my surgery has been scheduled for December 6th. Pray for me. I am so terrified!  
  
Thomas: You will live. Deal with it.  
  
Kenji: That is it. I won't finish Only You now.  
  
Thomas: Nooo! You have to finish it!  
  
Kenji: Maybe. I will think about it now. You have to be nice to me, and Shelly of course. :D Heh.  
  
I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! I will have the third one up shortly! Don't forget to review either! 


	3. Chapter Three

This is the Third Chapter of My Will. :D I hope everyone likes it so far. Well, not everybody likes it. But I do not seem to care. Because I am really writing this for mah best buddy Nuriko Metallium! You rule, Nuri- Chan! You always brighten my day! Especially with our wonderful conversations involving Domon Kasshu's arse. :D Hehehe. I'll never forget that!  
  
Domon: What is so special about my behind? *stares*  
  
Kenji: It's just so funny to talk about!  
  
Nuriko: It is!  
  
Domon: *scared* I don't like you two.. *runs away to find Rain*  
  
Kenji: ^^v Heh.  
  
On with this chapter! Don't forget to review!!  
  
My Will  
  
Chapter Three - Force Your Way  
  
It was about midnight on a Friday night, and Caryn was not able to fall asleep in her bed. She lay awake on the spare bed in Adelai's room and began to think. She was thinking about Malik. Well, at least she sort of was. They weren't 'officially' together yet. And she doubted that they would ever be that way. Not like in the way Ryou and Adelai were whenever they were together. Caryn knew that she and Malik were probably going to stay really close friends for quite sometime. She knew that Malik wasn't really ready for this right now anyways.  
  
\\ I got to get to sleep sometime. Tomorrow is a big day. // Caryn thought before she finally fell asleep after midnight.  
  
Why was tomorrow a big day anyways?  
  
Well, because of the wedding. No, definitely not her's or Adelai's. It was a relative of Adelai's that was getting married. And since Caryn was a guest in the Christensen household, she was invited to the family wedding, along with Ryou, who was going with Adelai most likely.  
  
\\ Gotta get sleep for tomorrow. //  
  
****  
  
"Caryn! Get up! We're going to be late, again!!" Caryn woke up to Adelai pushing her off of her spare bed and onto the floor.  
  
"Ow. What did you do that for?" Caryn got up from the floor and began to rub the side that she fell on.  
  
"Sorry. We need to get ready. The wedding is in two hours!" Adelai scrambled around the room for everything she needed. Adelai was going to be a bridesmaid in her cousin's wedding, and she needed to get there early.  
  
"Well, I need to get dressed. Go downstairs and wait for me." Caryn told her friend, who was already dressed. "I won't take that long." Caryn said as she saw Adelai reluctantly walk out of the room and down the stairs.  
  
"I hate weddings.." Caryn mumbled as she walked into the bathroom to change into her clothes for the day.  
  
****  
  
"Are you ready?" Caryn asked as she walked down the stairway and looked around the corner for her shorter friend.  
  
"Yeah! We need to get going. The rest of my family already went without us. They said I could drive there." Adelai said as she grabbed her keys and walked out the door with Caryn closely behind her.  
  
"What about Ryou?" Caryn asked her.  
  
"Oh, I think he was driving there. Not sure." Adelai looked a bit confused by that, but she got into her car, and after Caryn got in, she started it and began to drive down the street to their destination.  
  
They finally reached the church where the ceremony was to be held and they both got out of the car.  
  
"I love weddings!" Caryn smiled as she clasped her hands together and she looked up at the church. "I want to get married someday." She sighed happily.  
  
"Hey, you never know." Adelai said as she, too, got out of the car.  
  
"I doubt it will ever happen. Just look at you for instance. You know you will get married. Ryou and you are perfect for each other!" Caryn told her friend as they both walked up to the church.  
  
Adelai just smiled. "You really are my best friend, you know that?" She told her.  
  
"You betcha!" Caryn grinned at her shorter friend.  
  
The two laughed as they walked into the church together. But they would not be together for very long. The other bridesmaids soon took Adelai away so they could get together and get ready for everything. Caryn found Adelai's parents and she went over to sit with them.  
  
"This is just so sad." Mrs. Christensen sniffed.  
  
"Why is it sad?" Caryn asked her best friends mother.  
  
"Just seeing our niece grow up so fast. We'll surely miss when they move away." She told her.  
  
"I didn't think any of your relatives lived here in Japan." Caryn said.  
  
"Oh yes. Adelai's aunt and uncle live here, as well. Her uncle is in the same business with her father." Mrs. Christensen told her as she blew her nose.  
  
"Wow. I guess I never really knew that." Caryn shrugged as she saw Ryou walk towards them. "Hiya, Ryou!" Caryn chirped.  
  
"Hello, Caryn." Ryou nodded to her, "You look very nice today, you too, Mrs. Christensen." Ryou told Caryn and Adelai's mother.  
  
Caryn just smiled. She really liked being complimented. But she really wished it were Malik doing the complimenting to her.  
  
"You are always so nice, Ryou. We are very glad that Adelai found you." Mrs. Christensen told him as he sat down next to her and Caryn.  
  
He just smiled.  
  
\\ Adelai is so lucky. I wish I could be like her. Well, instead of having Ryou, I would have Malik. //  
  
Malik.  
  
What was she going to do about that anyways? She needed to think of something fast.  
  
****  
  
Caryn survived through the unusually long wedding and reception, and she was finally back in the Christensen household. She could bluntly hear Adelai upstairs muttering "I hate dresses. I hate them with a passion."  
  
"Are you alright, Caryn?" Mrs. Christensen asked her from the kitchen.  
  
"I'm fine. What makes you think something is wrong with me, Mrs. Christensen?" Caryn asked her best friend's mother.  
  
"You just have a look on your face." She shrugged as she walked over to the counter.  
  
"A look? What kind of look?" Caryn asked.  
  
"Dazed. You look like you're in deep thought. Well, tell me. Am I correct?" She said as she turned around and smiled at the Korean girl.  
  
"Well, I guess you could say that. But to some extent, really." Caryn muttered.  
  
"Well, why don't you tell me what is bothering you? Or is it a secret?" Mrs. Christensen asked as she walked into the living room and sat down next to Caryn on the sofa.  
  
"Not really. I don't know anymore." Caryn said to her.  
  
"Tell me. I'm listening." Adelai's mother spoke.  
  
"I guess it involves liking somebody. But, I don't know what to do about it. I know he likes me and all. But I don't think he wants to have a girlfriend. I just don't get it. Is it me or something? Did I do something to upset him? I don't understand this.  
  
"It can't be you, Caryn. You are a wonderful girl." Mrs. Christensen said to her daughter's best friend.  
  
"But I do think it is me. I think I screwed up somewhere along the line. And I want to make things better before I have to leave." Caryn told her.  
  
"It is not you, Caryn. It must be the one you like. Maybe he just isn't ready to be in a relationship just yet. But if he really gets to know you better, you may end up having a boyfriend yourself in no time. Come on. You just have to give this special one some time to get used to you. You never know what will happen if you do so. Just let things go for now, alright?" Mrs. Christensen asked her.  
  
"Yes." Was all Caryn was able to say to her. It was good advice after all.  
  
"Well, I do think that Adelai is finally finished screaming about how much she hates dresses and such. Why don't you go upstairs and watch a movie with Adelai or something. It might get your mind off of the one you love." Mrs. Christensen shooed Caryn up the two flights of stairs and into Adelai's bedroom.  
  
Caryn found Adelai sitting on her own bed, just sitting there and staring at the ceiling. Caryn also noticed that she had a CD playing in her stereo. Adelai was playing L'Arc~en~Ciel's 'Flower'.  
  
"I love this band. Tetsu is very lovely." Caryn said as she walked into the bedroom and Adelai looked up at her.  
  
"I know. Isn't he though?" Adelai grinned like a maniac as the song ended and the CD switched over to Morning Musume's 'Koi ni Knockout'.  
  
"I somehow guessed that you would end up listening to Morning Musume. You worship this group now." Caryn grinned at her best friend.  
  
"You know me all too well, dear Watson." Adelai said in a small voice and then the two teenagers ended up laughing.  
  
"I heard you talking to my mom." Adelai said to Caryn.  
  
"You heard us?" Caryn asked her.  
  
"Yeah. You were talking about Malik, weren't you?" Adelai asked her.  
  
"How'd you guess?" Caryn sighed as she changed into her pajamas and flopped onto the spare bed that was just a few feet away from Adelai's own bed.  
  
"I have known you for a long time now. You can't hide things from me anymore. And I cannot hide things from you, either. We can always tell what is bothering the other person. And I can tell this whole Malik-Business is getting to you. And believe me. I definitely know how you feel about it. I guess you could say I was like that before I was with Ryou. And look how things turned out? I guess you could say we're living happily ever after? Well, almost anyways. And I know Malik really enjoys you company. So, stop feeling sad and get on with your life. You will be with Malik soon enough, believe me." Adelai told Caryn as she smiled softly.  
  
"I guess you're right. I will just have to wait and see how he really does feel. Do you know what your mother told me downstairs?" Caryn asked the white-haired girl.  
  
"No, what did she say?" Adelai wondered.  
  
"She said that if Malik and I got to know each other even more, things much actually change for the better. And I do believe your mother is right. I mean, look at you and Ryou. Come on!" Caryn giggled.  
  
"It was a complete accident on how I met Ryou. We weren't even supposed to be in Japan in the first place. If my father hadn't gotten this job here, I would still be in America with you and everyone else. But, he got the job and I had to move away from you. And here you are. And you could say it is fate. Because you have already met Malik." Adelai grinned at Caryn.  
  
"You're right. But you know how much everyone misses you back home." Caryn mentioned to Adelai.  
  
"I know." Adelai sighed, "So! Let's get our mind off of these things. What movie do you want to watch?" Adelai said as she jumped off of her bed and walked over to her stack of videos sitting near her closet space.  
  
"I don't know. Lemme look and she what you got." Caryn said as she, too, walked over to the closets and looked the videos over.  
  
"Think you have enough anime here?" Caryn laughed loudly.  
  
"Hey! When you've been in Japan for as long as I have, you would get hooked on this stuff too!" Adelai laughed along with Caryn.  
  
"Okay. If you're so hooked, why don't we watch." Caryn looked over Adelai's anime collection, "How about this!" Caryn exclaimed as she held up a 'Weiß Kreuz' DVD that was in the collection of anime.  
  
"You read my mind. Gotta love Fujimiya Ran!" The girls laughed as they began to watch the DVD.  
  
And Caryn's thoughts about Malik seemed to disappear.  
  
At least, for the time being.  
  
To Be Continued! :D  
  
Phew! Nuriko, I finished this chapter! You should be so very proud of me! I know I am proud of myself. Sorry that it took so long, though. School has really been taking so much out of me. I had to write an English Ballad for the past two weeks. And that drove me up a wall. And I have chorus to practice for. And I need to find a new job. American Music Abroad bills are coming in and I need to pay them. Send me money! No, just kidding. Honestly. I am seriously thinking about getting a job at Cinnabon with the twins and Sarah and Kay-tee. I may get in.  
  
Schwarz: You're poor, we know this already.  
  
Kenji: I know! American Music Abroad funds suck right now.  
  
Thomas: *laughs*  
  
Kenji: Why you. X_x; I know. I even need to fundraise for my spring chorus trip to South Carolina.  
  
Schwarz: Where in South Carolina?  
  
Kenji: Myrtle Beach. Much better than last years choice. *laughs*  
  
Thomas: Where did you guys go last year?  
  
Kenji: Toronto, Ontario. We all had the worst time. Due to the fact on how I kept throwing up on Jessica. She wasn't too thrilled about that, either. Stephanie had to take care of me. X_e;  
  
Everyone: O_O;  
  
I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter! The next one will be up sometime soon. And I don't have any major projects coming up. And this Friday is a NO SCHOOL day, so I will most likely get it up then. And if you're in NYC, look for me on November 6th! I am going there for our Senior Class Trip. Beware of this maniac-like white haired teenager!  
  
Don't forget to review, either! Make me happy!! Sankyuu!  
  
Oh and Nuri. Thank you for getting me so obsessed with the Ketchup Song. My parents thank you, too. For they, are being driven insane by my singing of it every single minute of the day. HAH! 


	4. Chapter Four

This is the fourth chapter of My Will. ^^;; I'm so sorry it's taken so long to get out. You know me, I'm incredibly lazy and I have other things to do. Like school work. Damn school. Just think, this is my last year and high school and then I can run around and go insane in another state, well, hopefully. And also the whole American Music Abroad thing is starting to get to me. I'm spooked about it.  
  
Nuriko: Why?  
  
Kenji: I think the plane is going to crash and I'm going to die on the way over to Germany. X_x  
  
Nuriko: O_O That's not going to happen.  
  
Tai: IT MIGHT! But I will die with Kenji if it happens. We're going together. ;-;  
  
Chi: I am too. Just not at the same time as you two.  
  
Kenji: Whoa. Where'd you twinies come from? Aren't you working at Cinnabon tonight?  
  
  
  
Tai and Chi: Nope. We ran away and made Sarah and Kay-tee do all the work. *pose*  
  
  
  
Nuri and Kenji: o_o That's just too scary for me . . .  
  
  
  
So! I hope everyone enjoys this chapter. And it's not very good because I'm stuck on ideas! Please review and help me out a bit!! Sankyuu!!  
  
  
  
My Will  
  
  
  
-Chapter Four-  
  
  
  
Caryn awoke the next morning completely groggy. It was Sunday morning, and when Caryn took one look at her clock, she bolted out of bed alarmed.  
  
  
  
It was 2 in the afternoon.  
  
  
  
Caryn took a peek over at Adelai's bed and also found her friend still asleep. Why did they sleep so late? She never did like sleeping in so late, so she padded over to her friends bed and began to poke at the short girl.  
  
  
  
"Adelai? Come on. You've got to get up. I think we've been asleep long enough . . ." Caryn said to the form of her sleeping friend.  
  
  
  
The small lump on the bed turned over on her back and one chocolate-brown eye could be seen from the tips of the covers. The older girl grumbled and that same eye was soon not seen as she pulled the covers back over her head.  
  
  
  
"Nooo. I don't want to get up." Adelai whined miserably from under the covers.  
  
  
  
"Come on! We've got to go out and do _SOMETHING_. Get us out of the house. I don't even think your parents are here. It's too quiet downstairs. Your brothers and sisters aren't causing any chaos yet." Caryn grinned as she pulled the covers away from Adelai and threw them to the ground.  
  
  
  
"Cooold." The girl shivered and tried to steal the covers back, but she soon realized she shouldn't be messing with her friend this early in the morning. . . er afternoon that is.  
  
  
  
"Fine fine fine." Adelai sighed as she got up and walked over to her dresser and began rummaging around for something to wear that day. "What do you want to do anyways?" Adelai asked her friend as she walked her way to her closet and began to look for something in there.  
  
  
  
"I don't know. What would you want to do?" Caryn asked Adelai.  
  
  
  
"There isn't much to do around here, you know. We could see if Malik would like to do something . . ." Adelai said in a sing song voice as she finally pulled out what she was looking for inside her closet. She had pulled out her prized Mini Moni t-shirt she got last summer. It had Marippe on the front of it in her usual Mini Moni outfit. Nice and bright it was. "You know he would love to do something with you." She grinned at her younger friend.  
  
  
  
Caryn threw a book at Adelai. "Come on."  
  
  
  
"Aaah!" Adelai shrieked as she saw the book come whizzing past her head. "I have enough brain damage as it is already!" She managed to laugh as the book landed behind her.  
  
  
  
"No comment on that." Caryn grinned cunningly.  
  
  
  
"How rude." Adelai crossed her arms over her chest as she pouted slightly to Caryn. "My feelings are hurt." She grinned.  
  
  
  
"They don't look so hurt to me. Now, let's go out and find something relatively interesting to do." Caryn said as she ran into the bathroom as if to beat Adelai there. She wanted to get into the shower before Adelai because you know how long she could take in that shower. Almost two hours it seemed. Well, it was because Adelai's hair was much longer than Caryn's shoulder length black hair.  
  
  
  
As soon as Caryn was done in the bathroom getting ready, Adelai could be seen flying past her friend and slamming the bathroom door behind her. That girl always had an obsession with taking showers. She seemed to take at least two a day, or at least she used to when she once lived in America all those years back. Maybe she finally decided to cut back? Who knew.  
  
  
  
The two girls found themselves walking in the park later that afternoon. Adelai had called Ryou so they could meet up there and he said he would try and drag Malik along, willingly. Adelai found herself a seat at one of the nearby benches and Caryn came and sat down next to her.  
  
  
  
"You know something, Adelai?" Caryn turned to look at her friend.  
  
  
  
"Hmm, Caryn?" She asked her.  
  
  
  
"I have this weird feeling that. I don't know how to explain it. That something bad is going to happen." She said to Adelai.  
  
  
  
"What do you mean 'something bad is going to happen'?" Adelai's brown eyes started to widen.  
  
  
  
"I don't know. Like I just told you. I don't know how to explain it. It's kind of like . . .Nira-ness, you know?" Caryn shuttered slightly.  
  
  
  
"Nira?!" Adelai's eyes were now the size of saucers. Didn't they get rid of Nira already?  
  
  
  
"Yeah. It's like all of those years ago when she used to pick on us, well mainly picking on you. I can just feel her presence. I don't get it. Didn't she die though?" Caryn asked Adelai skeptically.  
  
  
  
"I know we did. Ryou went ballistic that one time." Well, it wasn't technically Ryou at the time. It was his Yami. But Adelai wasn't about to say something about Yami out loud. Caryn knew nothing about him or Malik's Yami. She was in for one big surprise in the future. "And well, he kind of . . . 'got rid of her' you could say, I guess." Adelai shrugged her shoulders and continued to stare down at the ducks that were waddling around by their feet.  
  
  
  
"I'm sorry for mentioning it." Caryn said softly to Adelai. She knew bringing up Nira would most likely upset her older friend. Seeing all the damage Nira has done to her already. Nearly killing her countless times and more horrible deeds that were done to her shorter friend.  
  
  
  
"It's alright. I just think that when Ryou gets here, you shouldn't mention anything about what you just told me. Let's make this day happy, alright?" Adelai grinned slightly at the girl that was sitting next to her.  
  
  
  
"Okay." Was all Caryn was able to say to her friend.  
  
  
  
No sooner had they gotten finished with their 'Nira' conversation, Malik and Ryou finally arrived. Ryou was first spotted dragging Malik down the pavement by his hair. He didn't seem reluctant on coming.  
  
  
  
"What's with him?" Adelai said as she pointed to Malik when Ryou let go of him.  
  
  
  
"What else do you think. Tired. He wants to go back to sleep." Ryou said as he put a hand behind his head and began to laugh.  
  
  
  
"Shaddap. Leave me alone. I can't help that I don't get as much sleep as you guys get." Malik gruffed as he crossed his arms over his chest and stuck his nose in the air, pretending to act a bit snotty.  
  
  
  
"Hah. You should've seen us this morning. We didn't get up until almost 2 in the afternoon. And get this Ryou, I had to literally drag your girlfriend here out of the bed just so she would get up." Caryn stifled back a laugh. But that attempt failed and she burst out laughing.  
  
  
  
Ryou looked a bit surprised by this. "Whoa, what's wrong with you? Are you feeling alright Adelai?" Ryou said as he put his hand on Adelai's forehead just to check to see if she was running a fever or anything similar to it.  
  
  
  
"I'm perfectly fine. But if you must know. We were up most of the night watching anime." She said to the two guys.  
  
  
  
"Anime? What anime were you two watching?" Malik asked the girls.  
  
  
  
"Weiß Kreuz." Caryn and Adelai said at the same time. And they began to giggle.  
  
  
  
"Oh yes, Adelai, don't you have something to tell Ryou?" Caryn nudged her friend with her arm. She was starting to laugh again.  
  
  
  
Ryou's eyes started to widen. "What did you want to tell me?" He asked his girlfriend.  
  
  
  
Adelai couldn't control her giggling fits. "Oh yes. I'm having an affair with Fujimiya Ran from Weiß Kreuz!" She nearly fell to the ground laughing her little head off.  
  
  
  
A sigh of relief could be heard from Ryou. "Don't do that to me again. And what do you see in him anyways? He's so cold and he has no emotions." He told Adelai stubbornly.  
  
  
  
"He's just pretty is all." Adelai shrugged her shoulders slightly.  
  
  
  
"Very pretty." Caryn giggled softly.  
  
  
  
"And Caryn wants Omi." Adelai laughed.  
  
  
  
"Oh yes." Caryn said sarcastically. "He is so my type." Her eyes lowered slightly as she could feel Malik's gaze on her face. She didn't want to look up in fear of herself blushing to a certain death.  
  
  
  
"That gives me an idea . . ." Malik whispered to himself as he put a hand on Ryou's shoulder and began to steer him away from the girls. "Ryou, I need to talk to you for a moment." He grinned at his friend and began to tell him about his devious plot.  
  
  
  
To Be Continued! XD  
  
  
  
Sorry this chapter is so short, but my hands have frozen off and I can't stare at this computer screen much longer. So, I'm sorry Nuri-chan that's this chapter isn't as long as I wanted it to me. This is your very late Christmas present. ^^;; Sorry again. And please, review because I don't know what to do with this story, well I do know what I sort of want to do with it, but it would be nice to have another person's suggestions. Just no flames, please. Arigatou.  
  
  
  
Nuriko: What is Malik planning?  
  
  
  
Kenji: I can't tell you that. XD  
  
  
  
Baku-chan: You can tell me! *grin grin*  
  
  
  
Kenji: *whispers in Baku-chan's ear* Ssssssssss.  
  
  
  
Baku-chan: *eyes light up* Are you serious?  
  
  
  
Kenji: *nods* Yep!  
  
  
  
Baku-chan: I have so got to see this! *runs off to find his camera*  
  
  
  
Nuriko: Whhaaat? ;-;  
  
  
  
Kenji: *grin*  
  
  
  
Guess you just have to wait and find out what Malik is planning! Please review! 


End file.
